1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition having a bactericidal action having an excellent effect on beauty and health for a skin or the like, a cosmetics containing the composition, and a ultraviolet ray screening agent.
2. Related Art
It has been well known that a vitamin, a Chinese milk vetch, hyaluronic acid, and other various additives are added into a skin cosmetics in order to maintain a healthy physical function of the skin and to maintain a healthy clear skin.
A medicinal cosmetics has been also proposed, in which where it is coated, as a medicine for external application, on the skin directly, function of the skin is activated to help regeneration of the skin.
However, no cosmetics or medicine has been heretofore known to completely recover atopic dermatitis, acne and the like in a short period of time.
On the other hand, silk has been used as raw material for high class clothes. It has been known that when a silk underwear is worn, the effect of a medicine to some extent is obtained.
However, whether an ingredient having what effect of a medicine is contained in silk, and isolation of an ingredient having the effect of a medicine have not at all been heretofore known.
Further, a number of substances having a bactericidal action have been heretofore known, but most of these were every poisonous to the human body. As a sterilizer free from toxicity to the human body, xe2x80x9cgarlicxe2x80x9d is known, but there has been posed a problem that xe2x80x9cgarlicxe2x80x9d gives out a very bad smell.
On the other hand, there have been known pupa oil from a cocoon and nutriment for the skin or medicinal cream containing in a cocoon extract. However, these conventional pupa oil and medicinal cream have no bactericidal action.
It is an object of this invention to provide a composition having a bactericidal action free from toxicity to the human body.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a composition having a bactericidal action which has an excellent effect particularly on skin diseases such as atopic dermatitis, acne and the like.
It is another object of this invention to provide a composition having a bactericidal action which makes renewal of the surface of the skin active, prevents decline of the skin, makes the skin smooth, and makes a birthmark and pigment unnoticeable.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a ultraviolet ray screening agent having a bactericidal action which is free from toxicity to the human body, and has an excellent effect on skin diseases.
For achieving the aforementioned object, the present inventor has found, as a result of earnest study, that water or organic solvent extract from a silk gland and/or liquid silk exhibits an excellent bactericidal action, has a great effect on treatment and improvement of atopic dermatitis, acne and skin chap, makes renewal of the surface of the skin active, prevents decline of the skin, makes the skin smooth, and has an excellent ultraviolet inhibiting action, thus arriving at the present invention.
That is, according to the feature of the present invention, an extract from a silk gland and/or liquid silk is an active ingredient which has a bactericidal action.
The above and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description.
The embodiments of the present invention will be described hereinafter.
Raw materials used in the present invention include a silk gland and/or liquid silk, preferably a silk gland in the state having the liquid silk received therein. For reducing the cost of raw materials, a silk filament, a cocoon, raw silk produced from a cocoon, silk, and a pupa of silkworm can be used jointly with the aforementioned raw materials. These raw materials jointly used with the cocoon and the like are preferably used by being cut minutely or powdered in order to enhance the extraction effect.
The contents of the silk gland and/or liquid silk in the raw materials of the present invention are not less than 5%, preferably, 10% to 50%. If the contents are too little, the bactericidal action is insufficient, whereas if too much, there is less advantage despite high cost of raw materials.
There are many kinds of silkworms used to produce the raw materials. Any kind of silkworms can be used as the raw materials in the present invention. However, preferably, silkworms of 3 instar to 5 instar, 4, 5 days, particularly, immediately before spitting out the silk filament (5 instar to 5 instar, 4, 5 days) are used. Because the liquid silk in the silk gland is gelled, which is effective particularly as raw material in the present invention.
Where the silk gland having the liquid silk received therein is taken out of the silkworms immediately before spitting out the silk thread, which are not used immediately, they may be frozen rapidly and preserved. If doing so, the effective ingredients are not changed in quality.
By extracting them from the raw materials with water or organic solvents, the effective ingredients of the present invention can be isolated. As the organic solvents, preferably, use is made of alcohols, more preferably, ethyl alcohol because the latter is free from toxicity.
An extraction temperature may be a normal temperature, but heat-extraction is preferable for enhancing the extraction effect in a short period of time.
The active ingredients of the present invention are obtained by extracting the silk gland and/or liquid silk under the boiling adding water or organic solvent, and concentrating and drying a filtrate.
The thus obtained active ingredients of the present invention have the bactericidal action and exhibit the excellent effect for symptoms noted below:
(Atopic dermatitis and Sensitive Skin)
The active ingredients of the present invention exhibit, because of their antiallergic effect, the excellent effect for atopic dermatitis, and allergic dermatitis (sensitive skin) such as the hand chap, eczema, skin eruptions or the like caused by synthetic detergent.
(Pollen Disease and Cataract)
For the pollen diseases such as rhinitis and eye-itch, if the ingredient is rubbed into the affected part directly, the part is recovered completely in a short period of time. Also with respect to the cataract, if the ingredient is rubbed into the affected part directly, the part gets better in a short period of time.
(Mother""s Mark and Pigment)
Since the active ingredient of the present invention promotes renewal of the skin, if the ingredient is rubbed into the mother""s mark and pigment, they are inconspicuous in a short period of time.
(Dried Skin)
The active ingredients of the present invention exhibit an improvement in skin caused by renewal and an immediate effect for killing itch, with respect to the itch caused by the dried skin in a winter season.
(Chaps, Crack, Cut, Burn, Abrasion, Frostbite, Bedsore)
The active ingredients of the present invention may be rubbed into the affected part directly, but more effectively, the ingredient is coated on gauze, which is placed on the affected part.
(Skin Diseases Such as Prick, Acne, Eczema, Water Insect, Ringworm, Wart, and Insect Bite)
The renewal of the affected part becomes active by the function of the effective ingredients according to the present invention, and if the ingredient is rubbed into the affected part, the itch is killed immediately to get better.
(Pile and Hypertrophy of Prostate)
The ingredient is effective when the affected part such as periproctits is closer to the outside, and if the ingredient is rubbed into the affected par, it gets better immediately.
(Stomatitis and Alveolar Pyorrhea)
Since the active ingredients of the present invention has the bactericidal action but has no toxicity relative to the human body, the oral diseases are recovered safely and in a short period of time.
(Osmidrosis)
The active ingredients of the present invention are rubbed into the affected part to thereby make the renewal of the skin active and improve habitus. Therefore, the affected part gets better immediately.
(Plication and Wrinkles)
The ingredients of the present invention are rubbed into the wrinkle portion, whereby the wrinkles are inconspicuous and the skin becomes smooth.
The ingredients of the present invention are added to the cosmetic base material to thereby obtain the cosmetics of the present invention. The cosmetic base material is not particularly limited if the former is well known.
The forms of the cosmetics used in the present invention are not particularly limited, and include those, for example, such as cream, lotion, pack, foundation shampoo, rinse, hair tonic, bath agents and soap.
The amount of the active ingredients of the present invention added to the cosmetic base material can be varied widely, but preferably, for example, the concentrate with the solvent removed of about 0.1 to 25 weight percent is preferably added.
It has been assured according to the experiments that also with respect to the thus obtained cosmetics, the effect of a medicine similar to the aforementioned effective ingredients is obtained.
The active ingredients of the present invention has a ultraviolet inhibiting action. Accordingly, if the active ingredients of the present invention of about 0.1 to 25 weight percent is added as the concentrate to the cosmetic base material, the same ultraviolet inhibiting action as anti-suntan cream is obtained without adding a ultraviolet absorbent particularly. The effective ingredients of the present invention further has an action for dissolving a melanine coloring matter. Accordingly, if the cream of the present invention is applied to the suntan skin, the action for whitening the skin also exhibits as well as the anti-suntan action.
The active ingredients of the extract from raw materials comprising one or more kinds of silk gland and/or liquid silk, silk filament, cocoon, raw silk, silk and pupa of silkworm, containing no silk gland and/or liquid silk also has the ultraviolet inhibiting action. This is, however, inferior in effect to the effective ingredients of the present invention.